macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
YF-27-5 Shaher Femail
The is an advanced prototype variable fighter that appeared in Macross The Ride. It was designed as a technology demonstrator variable fighter created by Macross Galaxy Fleet's Variable Fighter Development Arsenal's subsidiary, Guld Works, and is based on the YF-24 Evolution and as a direct development of the YF-21 and VF-22 Sturmvogel II line of Variable Fighters. It served as the experimental prototype of the VF-27γ Lucifer. The YF-27-5 was most notably used by Maris Stella and Fasces' leader Naresuan during the Vanquish races in Macross The Ride. A previous iteration, the YF-27-3 Shahar, was assigned ﻿to Major Brera Sterne. Technology & Combat Characteristics The YF-27-5 was developed by Macross Galaxy Fleet's Variable Fighter Development Arsenal's Guld Works, based on the YF-24 Evolution, as one of the prototype's of the new model Variable Fighter VF-27γ Lucifer. It has a wing-shape which is close to the YF-24's wing-shape. However, unlike the YF-24, the YF-27-5 is not equipped with an Inertia Store Converter (ISC) due to output concerns. However, a previous prototype, the YF-27-3 Shahar, originally assigned ﻿to Major Brera Sterne ﻿of the 52nd ﻿Fighter ﻿Wing "Antares﻿﻿" flight, had a four-engine configuration and was outfitted with an ISC. This was done despite its unstable engine output and lag in ﻿its control ﻿system. This craft is an experimental prototype and a direct descendant from the VF-22 Sturmvogel II. It has a control system that is an evolution of the original BDI (Brain Direct Image) System, allowing a seamless implanted control system that would allow it to be directly controlled by the pilot's brain. In addition to using visual stealth camouflage for stealth missions and so-called optical camouflage in the armor, a "dazzle" camouflage has been applied in order to misidentify the YF-27-5's direction of travel. During its test phase, the YF-27-5 was used for black operations on behalf of the Galaxy Company where it took in a large amount of combat data for "Guld Works" development team. This same company is said to have developed a mass-production craft whose degree of completion by illegal means has also been proven to be very high. In the end, despite these unethical techniques, the success of the VF-27γ Lucifer vindicated the company's efforts.Macross The Ride Translations Armaments Standard *BGP-02α 75mm Beam Gun Pod *Mauler ROV-20 20mm beam gun. *25mm Machine Gun **Selectable option or mix of Remmington ES-25A 25 mm high-speed machine gun and/or Mauler *ROV-25 25 mm beam machine gun **Bifors BML-04B Internal Micro-Missile Launchers *Anti-Projectile Shield **Mounted on center rear dorsal fuselage in Fighter mode or on lower left arm section in GERWALK and *Karbar-OTEC AK/VF-M9F Assault Knife Special Equipment & Features *Pin-Point Barrier System History The YF-27-5 Shaher Femail was used as a black-ops unit by the Macross Galaxy fleet, and from this, a great amount of combat data was collected which Guld Works used to create the VF-27γ Lucifer and VF-27β Lucifer. Gallery YF27.jpg|YF-27-5 feature on Macross The Ride Visual Guide. YF27Concept.jpg|Early concept of the VF-27γ Lucifer looked more similar to the YF-27-5. References Category:Variable Fighters Category:Stub Category:Macross R Mecha